Field of the Invention
The present disclosed example relates to a license-plate-recognition, and in particular relates to a cloud-based transregional license-plate-recognition system and a cloud-based transregional license-plate-recognition method.
Description of Prior Art
The license-plate-recognition system of the related art has ability of recognizing license plate images of vehicles of a designated geographic region for obtaining license plate character sets via using a designated recognition logic corresponding to the designated geographic region. However, each recognition logic is applicable only to recognize license plates of a single designated geographic region because license plate formats (such as license plate styles, languages or number arrays) of different geographic regions (for example different countries or administrative regions) are different. The license-plate-recognition system of the related art is not capable of recognizing license plates from every geographic region without proper set of recognition logic.
Furthermore, a user must manually select the changed geographic region after an arranged position of the license-plate-recognition system of the related art is changed. Accordingly, the license-plate-recognition system of the related art loads a recognition logic corresponding to the selected geographic region and uses the loaded recognition logic to execute license plate recognition so as to assure that the license-plate-recognition system of the related art is applicable to the changed position.
As a result, a user must manually select the recognition logic corresponding to the current geographic region after the arranged position of the license-plate-recognition system of the related art is changed in order to correctly execute the license plate recognition, and this manual setting increases the complexity of configuration.
Also, the license-plate-recognition system of the relate art uses a local device (such as a camera) to execute the license plate recognition on the license plate image, which increases the computing resource demand of the local device and increases the hardware cost of the local device.